fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:The last Samurai/Kapitel 026
Schmerz Wegen einer Verletzung an der Schulter konnte sie ihren rechten Arm nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad bewegen. Dadurch fiel schon mal die Hälfte ihrer Attacken weg. Doch die Hälfte war nicht alles! Sie hatte immer noch genug übrig. Sie sprang hoch, um einem Schwerthieb auszuweichen und landete mit einem Fuß auf der Schneide ihrer Gegnerin. Ayumi stieß sich wieder ab und landete nach einem Salto leichtfüßig am Boden. Das Mädchen schnellte herum und schlug mit ihren Schwertern nach Lydia. Ihre Gegnerin parierte den Hieb mit Leichtigkeit. „Ist das alles was du draufhast? Ich hätte mehr von der Leiterin eines Ordens erwartet!“ Sie lachte bösartig. Doch Ayumi ließ sich nicht provozieren. Sie hatte schon viel zu viel erlebt. Das Mädchen riss ihre Arme zurück. Als sie fühlte, wie ein Großteil ihrer Wunden wieder aufriss, hätte sie am Liebsten laut gestöhnt. Stattdessen ignorierte sie es und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Attacke. „Crying Phoenix!“ Kurz nacheinander ließ sie beide Klingen auf Lydia zusausen. Diese parierte und griff ebenfalls an. Ayumi sprang zur Seite und rannte zu einem Baum, den sie in sekundenschnelle erklomm. So konnte sie die nächste Technik am Besten einsetzen. Sie stieß sich so schnell und fest sie konnte ab und sprang zum nächsten Baum. Dort wiederholte sie den Vorgang, kaum dass sie ihn berührt hatte. Immer wieder stieß sie sich ab. Ab und zu kam sie am Boden auf, sprang jedoch augenblicklich weiter, immer im Kreis, um ihre Gegnerin herum. Ayumi bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ihre Umgebung verschwamm. Lydia müsste sie jetzt nur noch als undeutlichen Blitz wahrnehmen. Doch das war noch nicht genug! Ayumi beschleunigte ihr Tempo noch weiter. Nun sollte sie endlich schnell genug sein, dass sie unsichtbar zu sein schien. Das Mädchen würde dieses Tempo nicht lange halten können, also musste sie sich beeilen. Sie machte sich gerade für eine Attacke bereit, als sie eine Druckwelle mitten in der Luft erwischte. Ayumi wurde zu Boden geschleudert und überschlug sich ein paar mal, bevor sie liegen blieb. Sie fühlte, dass nun endlich sämtliche Wunden wieder offen waren und ihr die Kräfte entzogen. Doch das war nicht alles, was sie beschäftigte. Lydia hatte einen fliegenden Schwerthieb nach ihr geschickt! Das hätte ihr Ayumi nicht zugetraut. Lydia war zwar bloß eine Stufe unter ihr gewesen, doch diese Technik war sehr schwer! Das bedeutete, dass sie ihre Gegnerin von Anfang an unterschätzt hatte! Ayumi versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Doch irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre rechte Schulter, die von einem sehr spitzen Stein durchbohrt war. Auf der anderen Seite dasselbe! Die Steine verhinderten, dass Ayumi ihre Arme bewegen konnte. Schockiert sah das Mädchen zu ihrer Gegnerin auf, die nun grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stand. „Die große Samurai, bewegungsunfähig zu meinen Füßen. Was Nara wohl dazu sagen würde...“ Lydias Augen funkelten schadenfroh, als sie sah, wie Ayumi der Name einen Stich versetzte. „Weißt du, Yumi, da du ja sowieso gleich stirbst will ich dir noch etwas verraten. Ich habe von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen. Nämlich von der Trachant-Frucht.“ Ayumi ahnte schon, worauf das hier hinauslief. Sie versuchte wieder, aufzustehen, doch schaffte es einfach nicht. Lydia fuhr unterdessen unerbittlich fort. „Ich kann Gegenstände so spitz, oder scharf, machen wie ich will. Ich könnte einen Baum mit einem Grashalm fällen. Und...“ Das eiskalte Lächeln jagte Ayumi einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Und ich kann Schwerter so scharf machen, dass sie Steine wie Butter schneiden können. Oder Knochen.“ Lydia fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre Schwertschneide, die sichtlich schärfer wurde. Zum Schluss schärfte sie noch die Spitze. Dann hielt sie das Schwert senkrecht über Ayumis Bein. Blitzschnell stieß sie es hinein. Dem kurzen Schockmoment folgte schneidender Schmerz. Das Mädchen fühlte, wie das Schwert den Knochen durchstieß und Sehnen durchtrennte. Blut sprudelte aus der Wunde, als Lydia ihre Waffe mit einem Ruck wieder herauszog. Ayumi unterdrückte einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei. Diese Blöße wollte sie ihrer Gegnerin auf gar keinen Fall zeigen! Jene sah gerade enttäuscht auf sie herab. Dann packte sie das Mädchen kurzerhand am Kragen und zog sie aus den Steinen. Sie glitten mit einem grauenvollen Laut aus ihrem Körper. Lydia zog ihre Gegnerin hoch, bis sie den Boden mit den Füßen nur noch streifte, dann ließ sie los. Ayumis Beine wollten sie nicht tragen, sie fiel auf die Knie. Ein Zittern setzte ein, wie um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie bereits zu viel Blut verloren hatte und am Ende war. Aber sie konnte doch nicht umsonst so viele Jahre lang trainiert haben! Ayumi atmete tief durch und stellte einen Fuß auf. Dann den zweiten. Mühsam und schwankend richtete sie sich auf. Das durchbohrte Bein ließ sich nicht mehr richtig bewegen und blutete immer noch heftig. Die verletzten Schultern verminderten ihre Bewegungsfreiheit erheblich. Lydia beobachtete ihre Gegnerin verdrossen. „Du kannst dich immer noch bewegen? Naja, dann muss ich dir eben so den Gnadenstoß versetzen.“ Sie hob ihr Schwert. Ayumis Hände schlossen sich fester um die Teile ihres Yabanakis. Jetzt hieß es alles oder nichts! Sie konzentrierte ihre gesamte Energie. Sie versuchte auch Energie aus ihrer Umgebung zu verwenden, so wie Nara früher immer, doch es gelang ihr nicht so richtig. Das Mädchen hoffte, es würde auch so funktionieren. Wenn nicht, war es aus. „Flying Dragon!“ rief sie und schwang die Schwerter mit einer komplizierten Bewegung. Im selben Moment griff auch Lydia an. Ayumi fühlte, wie ihr die Energie entzogen wurde, die ihre Attacke benötigte. Dafür bildete sich in der Luft eine Spiegelung in Form eines Drachens. Die gegnerischen Parteinen prallten gegeneinander, dann war es vorbei. Beide Schwertkämpfer blieben aufrecht stehen. So blieben sie eine zeitlang, bis schließlich Ayumi einknickte. Der gewaltige Energieverlust hatte sie vollkommen geschafft. Doch hinter ihr brach auch Lydia zusammen. Das Blut floss in Strömen aus einer riesigen Wunde. Doch Ayumi konnte sich nicht so recht über ihren Sieg freuen. Sie hatte eine ihrer Kameradinnen, ihrer Schwestern, angegriffen. Schlimmer noch, sie hatte sie vermutlich umgebracht! Das war unverzeihlich. Das Mädchen spürte, dass ihre Augen zu brennen begannen. Sie versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, doch schon floss die erste Träne. Die zweite folgte bereits. Und schon begann Ayumi zu weinen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Alles floss jetzt heraus. Der ganze Schmerz, den sie all die Jahre verdrängt und verborgen hatte. Der Tod ihrer Eltern, die Trennung von Yori, das Verschwinden ihrer besten Freundin und all der anderen Mädchen, der Tod ihrer Ersatzmutter, ihrer Freundin, ihrer Vorgesetzten und Lehrerin, Nara. All das und noch vieles mehr wurde endlich sichtbar. Ende des Kampfes Sieger: Yumi